


Heist at Karazhan

by kayZeR76tH



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Forsaken Warlock, Gen, Original Character(s), Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayZeR76tH/pseuds/kayZeR76tH
Summary: Since the Battle at the Broken Shore, the Legion made advances to every corner of Azeroth, while Alliance and Horde was unable to move past their old hatred. These development prompted the adventurers to work as class order and chose the best of them as their leader and champion. To aid the objective, they had to find the powerful artifacts quickly before the Legion consumed everything they cherish.A new Draenei death knight, Horaxx had to cooperate with Saciel, a Forsaken Warlock and Carina, a Worgen Druid in order to find the artifacts and take them from the dreaded Dark Riders. Could they work together  or kill each other to save Azeroth?





	1. Heist at Karazhan Part I

**Heist at Karazhan**

**Part I**

Eastern Plagueland,  Lordaeron

The huge necropolis, Acherus hung omniously above the Light’s Hope Citadel. For those below, the structure was the foreboding doom. Yet, not so with the inhabitants inside. The death knights of the Ebon Hand had been there after their last fight with the Lich King. They were stay vigilant, watching the latest Lich King.

But now their attention was distracted with the invasion of the Burning Legion. What happened at the Broken Shore was not escaped from their ears. Darion Mograine, Highlord of the Ebon Hand immediately summoned all death knights to discuss this matter. The necropolis flew to Icecrown Citadel.

-##-

At the upper floor of Acherus, everyone was silent. They waited the red-armored death knight to speak. Despite their undead appearence, the death knights hoped that they could gain their rest and peace through violent battles. The demons of the Burning Legion would be the perfect target for them. One of them, Rugold Kilgrave watched intensely until the Highlord spoke:

“Death knights, I believe all of you aware of what happened…” Nobody answered the question.

Darion continued. “The Burning Legion has invaded Azeroth. Both Alliance and Horde leaders had fallen. However, I also received another disturbing news… the Lich King had offered an alliance to us!” Then everyone were agitated and murmured. The new Lich King had replaced Arthas Menethil, yet there was no love lost between him and the Ebon Hand. They couldn’t forget that Arthas had forced them to kill many souls during their time with the Scourge. The young death knight knew it well; he once served Arthas during his adventure at Kalimdor.

“Don’t get mistaken, we were not bound with him!” The Highlord said. ”The Lich King’s and our objectives is the same: destruction of the Burning Legion. He would lend his power for us to achieve that.  The Ebon Hand will serve as his arm as long as the Scourge would  kept contained! Hence I accepted his proposal for alliance!” Slowly but sure, the death knight shouted and clapped in agreement with Darion’s decision.

“The Lich King told me that there were three artifacts of great power to help us in this goal. They were Apocalypse the World-Ender, Maw of the Damned and… Blades of the Fallen Prince. He said us to get one of these artifacts and those who worthy  to hold them would be declared as Deathlord who would order us in our fight against the demons! Those who are willing, come forward!”

Hearing that, Rugold came forward but he was brusquely brushed by a Tauren death knight. Yet, before the tauren could reach, someone blocked his way. A draenei death knight…with the black armor.

            The tauren growled. “Move, or you shall be moved!”.

            The draenei stared his opponent back with a cold, eerie glow in his eyes, while saying. “ Don’t make the decision that you’ll regret now…” Before the situation broke into fighting, the tauren decided to left and allowed his rival to go. Darion asked.

            “What is your name, knight?”

            The huge draenei replied without bowing. “I am Horaxx, disciple of Lady Alistra…”

            The Highlord asked again. “Why do you take this quest, Horaxx?”

            Horaxx answered without hesitation. “I want to cut my past off, milord!” Everyone didn’t lift a voice until Darion declared.

            “So be it, Horaxx! You have made your choice, therefore the Lich King would guide you there.” Suddenly, the disembodied, chill voice spoke inside the draenei.

            _Horaxx, know that I am the Lich King…there is an ancient blade, lost in echoes of time, that has power to bring my vengeance upon the Legion._

_It is known as Apocalypse._

_I sensed the blade is in possession of the Dark Riders of Deadwind Pass. Their magic conceals them from my sight, but they cannot hide from the scourge! They were last seen by my agents near a place named Manor Mistmantle._

_Go there, Horaxx! Defeat them and claim Apocalypse in my name!_

            After the voice passed, the visage of the draenei became grim as stone. He muttered.

            “Yes, milord!” Without wasting time, Horaxx left Acherus.

-##-

 

            Few hours later, Horaxx had already at the Duskwood. Then a chiil voice came.

            _The sanctum of Dark Riders is hidden even to my sight, though many in Duskwood have given their lives to unearth it._

_I sensed one such presence in Manor Mistmantle…a man strong in the Light. If he could be bent to your will, he may prove to be the key you required._

            The death knight didn’t reply as he continued to walk toward the manor. He could heard sound of people arguing and weapon clashes from faraway. Yet, he didn’t see the necessity to enter.

            Once arrived at the door, he saw an Undead warlock fought a Moonkin with a scythe. Not far from them, a man knelt in the back of the house. Several corpses scattered around him. It was clear for Horaxx that the warlock and the moonkin had the same objective. He could slay both of them and retrieve the man for his quest, yet something ticked inside his mind.

            With that, Horaxx swung his mace and shouted: “Stop!!” Immediately, the fight was stopped and the moonkin reverted to the original form…a female worgen druid. The she-wolf growled, while staring the death knight. The weakened man barked.

            “Stay back, death knight!” He continued. “I may be wounded, but the Light will protect me!”

            Horaxx went forward. “It seems the Light didn’t do justice for you. I am not coming after you.”

            The man startled to hear that. “What? Have you not come to finish what the Dark Riders started?”

            “What they did to you, mean nothing for me!” The death knight snorted. “First, what are the warlock and the druid doing here?”

            The druid replied. “I just want to protect this man, when…this creature attack him.”

            The Forsaken protested. “Nonsense, you want to know where your precious Scythe of Elune taken! I just want to know where I could find Ulthalesh!” Horaxx noted that they also look for the artifacts, yet different from his. They were not his competitors, but he didn’t in the mood to let this continued.

            “Listen, both of you!” He spoke menacingly. “I had two option here! First, kill both of you and continue my quest, or second, we could cooperate to retrieve your artifacts from the Dark Riders! From my point of view, I prefer to take the second one.” Before the warlock and the druid answered, the man exclaimed.

            “So you hunted the Dark Riders as well? Long have I, Revil Kost searched to rid their curse from Duskwood.” The priest continued with a dejected expression. “but now it seems I have become a hunted.”

            He glanced to the death knight and the warlock, stating. “Though we share a common enemy,the sins you bear prevent me from aiding your cause. The Light is not served by taking the power from  one evil only to bestow upon another.”

            The warlock said. “ The power would serve to defeat the Legion. You consider that an evil goal?”

            Revil replied. “I admit that the Legion is a great threat, but my duty is to the Light. I must stand vigilant against its enemies at all times, no matter how dire the situation!” The Forsaken responded by a shrill screech.

            “Enough of this! You will answer me or die, priest!” She was about to swung her scythe to Revil, when Horaxx’s mace deflected it. The worgen and the priest shocked to see that.

            “What…”

            The former draenei rumbled. “Stand back or I forced to slay you!” The warlock didn’t pursue her intention, as Horaxx turned to Revil.

            “If we do not act, Sargeras will take this world. There will be no remnant of your Holy Light to follow. Where will be your duty then?”

            The priest insisted. “The Light will not falter so long as the brave hold it in their hearts…”

            “You are wrong.” The draenei retorted. “I was at the Broken Shore at that time. I saw the demon cut through our men, holy or unholy alike. If we cannot turn the tide of war now, we are lost.”

            “Beside, the druid also looking for her artifact. Would you deprive her from that?”  The worgen responded.

            “I don’t need help under intimidation by someone like you!”

Revil disliked the death knight’s word, but he had to admitted that he is right.

            “I hear the truth in your words, death knight.” He stared Horaxx. “We may walk very different paths, but I see you fight for a noble cause.”.

            Forcing himself to stand, he introduced himself “Very well. I suppose an introduction is in order. I am Revil Kost, priest of the Light and a seeker of lost artifacts.”

            The worgen druid nodded. “My name is Carina Wolfscythe of the Cenarion Circle. I came to retrieve Scythe of Elune, which had been stolen by the Dark Riders.”

            The death knight replied. “ I am Horaxx of the Ebon Hand. I was coming here to find Apocalypse.” Suddenly, an applause came from the Forsaken warlock.

            “Splendid, after spending time to kill each other…if you could came faster, death knight.” She stopped when everyone gave a cold stare. “Sister Saciel, that’s my name. I am a warlock of the Council of Black Harvest. I don’t care with all of you as long as I can lay my hand upon Ulthalesh.”

“Point well taken.” Revil said. “I've dealt with the Dark Riders before, and have returned to rid this place of them. The Riders are elusive, but I may have a clue to their whereabouts. In our previous confrontation, I was able to see a glimpse into their past. Granted blessed vision by the [Cloak of Purity](https://wow.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Cloak_of_Purity&action=edit&redlink=1), I saw the Dark Riders for who they were before.” Before the conversation continued, the sound of neighing horses heard outside the manor and they saw  black cloaked figures  before them. Beneath the dark cloak, they saw iron armor. They brandished swords, scythes and various kind of weapons.

“It seems you have been followed, death knight!” Horaxx glanced slightly to the priest, before turning back to those Dark Riders. He said.

“So what? Nobody would stop me from my path, not even you!”

One of the Dark Riders shouted. “None will be spared!”

The death knight said to Carina and Saciel. “If you don’t want to fight, fine! Don’t block my way!”

The Forsaken answered. “And let you take all of fun by yourself? No way!”

“I am a druid, but I also a Gilnean!” Carina declared. “No Gilnean stay from fight!”

Saciel turned to the druid. “So, do we have truce?”

“Suit yourself!” Horaxx charged toward the Dark Riders, swinging his mace toward the nearest. He managed to knock one of them down. Before the Rider managed to act, he stood towering before him and bashed the Rider’s head with the mace. The other riders attacked him, yet he shouted.

“Army of the Dead, aid me!!” Instantly, the ground erupted and Ghouls appeared to pull the attackers.

-##-

            In other side, Saciel immediately use Drain Soul to stop the other Riders on their track. As they writhed in pain, the female Forsaken went closer and said.

            “Mmm, how lovely…” She steepled her skeletal fingers. “Perhaps it would be delightful if I add Writhe and Agony to you!” An unearthly, sickly green beam came from her hand. It quickly extinguished the Rider’s life.

-##-

            Carina transformed into a huge Moonkin and trashed the Riders ferociously. Sometimes she shifted to her Worgen form in order to move swiftly. The Dark Riders didn’t know what hit them. To end the battle quickly, she summoned.

            “Starfall!” The celestial barrage ended the Riders’ resistance instantly.

-##-

            Revil was astonished to see those warriors fight the Dark Riders; the feared riders meant nothing for those three. After the battle finished, they gathered in the manor. Saciel immediately spoke.

            “Well, priest?”

            “The battle is won, but there will be more!” Revil answered without hiding his dislike. “Come with me to Ariden’s camp. I wil explain on the way.”

 

A/N: This is my first time I write here and the story was inspired from Artifact quest in World of Warcraft: Legion Expansion. I decide to create a draenei death knight since draenei rarely in the evil side. Despite his origin, Horaxx’s alignment is neutral. Alliance was represented by Carina, while Horde represented by Saciel. Please give your comments, critics or flame.


	2. Heist at Karazhan Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While pursuing the Dark Riders, Horaxx, Carina and Saciel began to know each other. With everything on the stake, they agree upon an objective: retrieve those artifacts with any cost. Yet, the dark past of the Dark Riders and their leader, Ariden would pose an obstacle or clue for their effort!

Few minutes later,

Horaxx, Carina, Saciel and Revil went toward the Deadwind Pass with their mounts. The draenei rode the deathcharger, while the Forsaken rode a skeletal horse. The priest seldom glanced to the back, ensuring that they weren’t followed.

He said. “It’s strange that those damned Dark Riders haven’t followed us here, but we should make haste lest they change their mind.”

Hearing that, the Forsaken warlock laughed. “Ha, you’ re afraid! So amusing…”

Revil muttered awhile, before composed himself and began to speak. “The Dark Riders were not always like this. They were once a group of traveling merchants. Unfortunately, they crossed the sorcerer Medivh, who cursed them to an eternity of hunting artifacts for him. Their mistake…they tried to sell a fraud to him. It was the same Medivh who were possessed by Sargeras.”

Carina saddened to hear the story. “Those riders were simply in a wrong time and place…”

Horaxx replied coldly. “They reaped what they sow. If they knew, they wouldn’t dared to sell false artifacts to him.”

“Yeah…that’s sad!” Saciel cackled. “Yet, life goes on…you couldn’t turn back the time again to rectify your mistakes…” Then she said sullenly. “…just like what I did.”  
She glanced to the draenei and asked. “Hey, death knight! What happened to you? I never saw a draenei death knight before.”

The draenei replied.“I fell before the Icecrown Citadel with my comrades, then Arthas Menethil resurrected me to serve him. Yet, my servitude was short when the Ebon Hand attacked the citadel and took me in. Therefore I’ve decided to serve the Order out of gratitude.” He glanced toward the she-wolf beside him.  
Carina spoke. “I have been in Gilneas before I took an interest to the druidism. Therefore I’d became Celeste’s apprentice until the Cenarion Circle decide to take me under their wings. I was about to take the Scythe of Elune from Belysra when the Dark Riders ambushed us and killed Valorn.”

“I intend to cleanse the worgen from their curse, though it can’t cure mine. Now I had to take it back!”

Saciel mocked. “Bravo, another noble-hearted adventurer! I salute you!” To this, Carina growled furiously toward the warlock.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Revil cut them. “How about you, undead?” He immediately received the response in form of shrill hiss.

The undead warlock replied. “It isn’t your concern, priest!” Suddenly, a Dark Rider emerges behind them.

Revil shouted. “Look out behind you!” 

The warning made Horaxx aware and quickly turned his deathcharger to meet the foe. The rider lifted a heavy mace and swung toward the draenei. Horaxx swung his own. Both mace crashed aloud. Using brute force, he bashed the rider and inflicted Festering Strike. Yet, the rider persisted. Inwardly, the draenei death knight muttered Runic Corruption spell. Both of them circled and violently crashed again. This time, Horaxx used Sludge Belcher to his opponent. A gout of greenish materials sprayed the rider. With his opponent confused, he deliberately went closer to the Dark Rider, and grabbed its head with his bare hand. With sudden twisting movement, he broke the Rider’s neck and threw the body on the ground.

The priest commented.“Your skill in combat is impressive! We may yet survive this!” As he finished his word, two other Riders appeared in the north. One of them shouted.  
“The artifact calls on us!” 

Horaxx bellowed. “Riders on our flanks! Be ready!” As the riders came closer, Carina strikes a rider in her worgen form. The other was bisected by Saciel’s scythe.Revil could shook his head in amazement; he wondered why he never encounter them before.

“Let’s press on! We are nearly here!”

Saciel asked suspiciously. “Where would you bring us to, priest?”

“Ariden…” he continued. “…was the first of the Dark Riders, and I believe he leads them now. His camp was in the Deadwind Pass, strangely untouched after all these years. If my convictions was correct, the key to finding the Dark Riders, as well as the artifacts they still covet, can be found there.” Few rides later, they have arrived at the clearing. Carina could see the abandoned tents and wagons on the clearing.

“Here!” Revil said. “The camp is in this clearing. Let’s search it!”  
-##-

Horaxx and the others begun to scour the abandoned camp for any clues. Revil Kost examined the relic box, but found nothing except the forgeries. Saciel threw the fur blanket to the ground and said impatiently.

“You’re wasting our time, priest!”

With a reddened face, Revil said. “Look, here Ariden made his camp! He might left some clues…” Before their quarrel continued, the wrathful ghosts had surrounded them.

Horaxx said without any expression. “We had a company!” The death knight sent Death Coil to the nearest ghost. The spectral being was obliterated immediately with a whimper. Saciel sent a Voidwalker to deal with them. Yet, the female druid did something different.

“Sunfire!!” A blast of fiery ray quickly dissipated those beings into oblivion. During that, she noticed something at the tent. Carina quickly took that and it was an ordinary, battered journal. When wiping the dust clean, she sensed something.

Strange…dark energy emanates from this book. I wonder to whom the book belongs. When she started to read it, it didn’t escape from Saciel’s attention. Horaxx also sensed the same energy. As the druid too engrossed in his reading, she didn’t realize her companions until the draenei’s cold hand touched her shoulder. Instinctively, the Worgen jumped to defend herself.

“Easy, druid!” Revil calmed her. “We’re noticed you reading something. May we know what it is.”

Breathed in relief, Carina answered. “I’m sorry…it seems I had found Ariden’s journal. He wrote everything in this book until…” Then a cold, shrill voice echoed around the pass.

“Fool! You will suffer for your trespass!!” When everyone turned, they saw a Dark Rider but this one had a different aura. Slightly pale, the priest whispered.  
“This is…Ariden…the first among the Dark Riders!” Suddenly, the draenei death knight were charging toward him. Ariden stirrups his mount and charged into the same direction. Both of them didn’t flinch and went head to head. Horaxx lifted his mace as the Rider flew to the air. Before the mace hit them, Ariden knocked his opponent squarely to the chin and the dark knight crashed back to the ground. As Carina, Saciel and Revil braced for the worst, he simply passed before them and went to the west. The warlock had to admit that she feared for her life momentarily, meanwhile Carina went to the death knight, asking

“Sir…Horaxx, are you alright?” The draenei opened his eyes and rose.

“I’d already dead, nothing to worry.” He replied. “Just my pride…” Then he glanced back to the female druid. “You’ve said that you have read his journal…what it said?”

Carina said. “It mentions Ariden’s desire to hunt artifacts…yet he was drawn to the artifact called ‘the world-ender’. He said that he heard the whispers around the wet soils of shallow grave.” Horaxx instantly knew what it means.

Apocalypse! Ariden had it! The death knight and the druid went back to Revil and Saciel’s place.

He spoke. “Ariden’s journal mentioned the shallow graves, perhaps I could get the answer from the dead…” 

Revil pondered awhile, before answering. “Graves, huh? It might mention about the gravesites off the lake near Karazhan.”

Saciel pointed the worgen. “You, did it mention about Ulthalesh?”

Disgusted, Carina replied. “If you aren’t our companion, I wouldn’t tell anything to you! Yet, I have to tell you though it was against my better judgment. Yes, it mentioned about Ulthalesh and said that there is locations where the restless spirits might show you.”

“Finally, my expertise!” the Undead said giddly. Sighing, the human priest said.

“Understand, I cannot be a part of what both of you must do.” He left them and rode his mount. “When both of you were finished, meet me outside Karazhan.”

Carina called. “I will join you, Sir Kost!” Before left, she turned to Horaxx and Saciel.

“I hope you found it, safe journey…”

-##-


	3. Heist at Karazhan Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining the clues from the past, Horaxx and Saciel learned the location of the Dark Riders.  
> As the battle went close to Karazhan, their cohesiveness started to unravel and Carina had to decide whether she would allow her companions to get the most dangerous artifact or keep their promise to fight Ariden until the end.

Night went deeper, as Horaxx tread the muddy soil nearby the lake. He could see the gravesites. The death knight paced quickly.

Once at the nearest grave, he muttered Raise Undead. Then the ground was burst with the decaying corpses that mumbled.

“Why would you bring me back here?”

“You will pay for this desecration!”

“Join me in the grave!”

Without any emotion, Horaxx smashed those undead into pieces. His cold eyes stared intently to a particular undead. The creature wore the paladin armor and a robe that usually worn by mages. When their eyes met, the undead charged toward him while screaming.

“No, the blade must remain buried! You cannot have it!”

Casting Anti-Magic Shell and Festering Strike, the draenei death knight clashed with the undead mage. Within matter of second, their fight was over. The mage’s raised body was broken, yet his spirit remained in place.

Horaxx said. “Speak!”

Instead, the spirit talked to someone else. “Ariden…no! Why did you unearth that cursed blade?”  The death knight had guessed what the spirit meant. “You know…Apocalypse.”

The spirit nodded before addressing him. “I’m Laith Sha’ol. It…must be retrieved. My son cannot control the unbridled wrath within.”

“How to do that?”Horaxx demanded. “Do you know the place?”

Spirit of Laith pointed eastward.”Go to the catacombs. The curse must be lifted!” Then he vanished before the death knight. Horaxx thought the information was sufficient and his objective was close. He went toward the direction that Laith pointed.

 -##-

 

Meanwhile at Deadwind Pass, Sister Saciel watched the memories of the past…she saw when Sataiel walked behind a group of bounded men at the bridge. All of them were terrified, even one of them had wet his pants. The undead warlock listened what the necrolyte spoke.

“You were fools to think such a pitiful force could oppose an agent of Sargeras!” Nobody replied, they could only shudder in anticipation of their demise. Sataiel swung her beloved weapon to those unfortunate souls, then all of them fell to their death.

“Your worthess lives will pave the way for the Legion!”

Saciel chuckled; she knew that happened in the past. There was nothing she could do for those who departed. However, she grew to admire what Sataiel done.

_If you were alive, I’m sure we could be friends…_ Her ponderings was abruptly cut. _Enough with that!_

The undead glanced to the tower of Karazhan and went toward the direction.

-##-

Before the tower of Karazhan, Horaxx and Saciel almost bumped each other. At the same time, Revil called them.

“Finally, both of you were here!” He continued. “The chill down to my spine tells me that you must have met with success. What did you find?”

Horaxx spoke first. “It seems the artifacts were in the catacombs of that tower. Where are the druid?”

The human priest answered.  “We were attacked by the feral worgens and she went to the catacomb first.”

“Idiot!” the warlock screeched. “Did she want to got herself killed? If so, I would gladly…” She instantly silent when Horaxx gave a death stare to her. The death knight said.

“Just a moment…perhaps I would use my transmog gear now!” Horaxx turned around to his steed and took something.

Revil pleaded.“Death knight, we must go into the catacombs now!”

The death knight glanced. “I go whenever I wanted to. None of your business!” As the draenei walked away, the Forsaken warlock quipped.

“In that case, I should wear my transmog gear too!” Then Saciel left, while the human priest shook his head in exasperation.

 -##-

A moment later, both of them returned with their best transmog gear. The draenei’s armor glowed eeriely, while the Forsaken seems more terrifying with her gears.

Revil replied. “Follow me, the sewer entrance is here!” Without hesitation, they ran toward the sewer, which lead them into the catacombs of Karazhan. Horaxx quickly lifted the heavy sewer gate with his unholy strength, allowing his companions to went inside.

Saciel quipped. “ I wonder if the Dark Riders may have been under your nose this entire time.” With reddened expression, the priest wanted to retort such sarcasm, but instead he shouted to them.

“Come, let us where this leads!” They continued their journey inside the sewer of Karazhan. As they went deeper, the Forsaken warlock felt they were not alone. Silently, she nudged the death knight.

“Death Knight, did you notice them?”

Horaxx nodded. “Yes, I’m sure that they weren’t unrest spirit…would you care to found out who they are?”

Saciel took her skeletal scythe. “With pleasure!” Then she screamed aloud.

“Show yourself!! Are you the Dark Riders?”

Upset, Revil shouted back. “Do you want them to know our location here?” Before he managed to continue, a pack of feral Worgens blocked their ways. Yet, those beasts didn’t attack them. Not for long, a black, long-haired woman with druid garb came among the Worgens. She shouted while spreading her arms.

“Please, they won’t harm us!” The draenei and the undead were stunned until Revil realized something.

“Wolfscythe? Is that you?”

 Saciel looks puzzled. “The worgen?”

 Still unfazed, Horaxx asked.”What are the meaning of this? Explain!”

 The young druidess spoke. “These were feral Worgens, formerly followers of Arugal. I’ve followed them into the sewer. It seems the Scythe had hold over them. Therefore, I promised to help them recover once the Scythe in my hand.”

  “Could we trust these…I mean them?” Revil asked.

  “Yes!” Carina answered firmly. “In fact, they helped me find the way to the Dark Riders’lair.” The grizzled human priest turned to his companion.

   “Perhaps, we could let them go Sir Horaxx…”

  The death knight snorted. “Then they can go before I’ve changed my mind!” Hearing that, those feral Worgens bowed and scurried away from the sewer. Once they were alone, Carina bowed her head to him.

 “Thank you…” The only respone she received was a rude bark from the draenei.

  “Get your best gear, druidess! We’ll bring the battle to Ariden himself!”

  The Forsaken added. “We’ll wait you here but don’t too long…”

  The worgen snickered upon the remark, yet she left immediately.

-##-

After Carina wore her best transmog gear, their journey continued into the depth of Karazhan Catacombs. Then they arrived at the downward spiral ladder and went down slowly.

 Revil warned. “Take care! There is a dark energy emanating from the spirits of this place. We had best not to get close.” As he said that, the skeletal hands came forth from the wall, grabbing them. Horaxx destroyed the nearest one with his mace, while Saciel swung her skeletal scythe.

 “The Cursed Guardians! I would conjure my minions!” With a flick of finger, the Forsaken summoned a Felhunter and a Voidwalker to protect her. Meanwhile Carina transformed back into her Worgen form before transformed again into the Wildkin form. Revil summoned Holy to deter them. Even so, it was obivous to them that their journey became grinding.

The priest shouted. “How far down this place? These stairs seems to go forever…”

Horaxx added impatiently. “We’re wasting time here! We should go downward or Ariden would escape with those artifacts!”

“Are you suggesting us to jump over these stairs?” Saciel asked. “The Riders might waited us down.”

“Do you have a better idea, Warlock?” The Forsaken shook her head.

“How about you, Revil?”

Carina declared. “I would bring Revil with this form! Both of you should go ahead!” Before Revil could protest, the druidess grabbed him and jump over downward. Horaxx and Saciel followed the suit.

 -##-

All of them fell into the puddle of water downward, as two Riders had awaited them.

One of them shouted.”The artifacts belong to Karazhan!”

Saciel quickly shut his mouth with Malefic Grasp, then cut him into bloodied ribbons. In other side, Horaxx quickly crushed another’s rider head with his bare hands. They followed Carina and Revil into the tunnel, but then they were stopped.

Before them, Ariden stood with his steed. The lead rider simply lifted his hand and the tunnel were filled with numerous spectral grasping hands.

Revil called them. “The way is blocked!”

Ariden warned. “Intruders! You will go no further!!”

Remembering his humiliation, the draenei shouted. “You’re mistaken if these things could stop me!” He used Wraith Walk to pass those spirit hands, while Saciel cast Spell Block before entering the Portal. Carina followed them in her travel form.

Seeing that, the Rider muttered. “Do not think you have won!” He turned to the huge arcane golem beside him. “Conservator, do your job!”

The arcane constrict lumbered toward those warriors, while speaking. _“Your presence is unauthorized. Removal protocols engaged!”_

Before the golem swung its arms,  the death knight quickly cast Sludge Belcher. The sickly, greenish goo stuck upon the Conservator, made it sluggish. Horaxx quickly followed with Unholy Frenzy to empower him. Saciel aided indirectly by Unstable Affliction. The worgen wanted to help them, however Revil called her.

“They could handle that! We should pursue Ariden!” Pushing the reluctance, Carina immediately went along with the priest into the dark tunnel.

 -##-

Their pursuit brought them at the westernmost catacombs. Carina asked.

“Revil, are we close?”

            The priest nodded. “The artifact chamber look to be just ahead. Let us proceed.” The druidess held her weapon tightly as they went closer to the door. She could feel the different aura from outside. When glanced closer, she noted three prominent artifacts inside. The first was a runeblade that emanates a dark aura, while the other was a dark scythe, which had a suffocating aura. The last one was different; it had a tranquil, peaceful aura along its crescent moon shape but Carina knew the otherwise…that was the Scythe of Elune.

            Noticing that, Revil asked. “Is this the relic you seek?”

            The druidess nodded. She pondered if she had to allowed Horaxx and Saciel to take their artifacts. It would be dangerous, even after the Legion was defeated. The thought to use the Scythe to destroy Apocalypse and Ulthalesh was swirling inside her mind.

            Suddenly, a powerful force knocked her back to the door and then she saw Ariden before her. At the same time, the death knight and the warlock had arrived.

            The lead Rider wasn’t alone; two other Rider accompanied him. To Carina’s horror, they took the Scythe of Elune and Ulthalesh. Ariden himself brandished Apocalypse, while taunting them.

            “So this is what you after?” He pointed the runeblade to Horaxx. “The artifacts of Karazhan belong here, and I will not allow them to be taken away.”

 -##-


	4. Heist at Karazhan Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horaxx, Saciel and Carina confronted Ariden and his Dark Riders in their final fight and got what they wanted.  
> Yet, each of them will carve their own story with the artifacts, and perhaps, it would affected the history of Azeroth

Still confused after knocked by Ariden, Carina was about to get up when the Forsaken warlock smashed her head to the ground.

“Traitor!” Saciel hissed dangerously. “I swear if the Rider wouldn’t kill you, I will…”

The worgen instinct forced the druidess snarling to the undead. “I…had to…do what is necessary. Both of you were powerful…even without those artifacts. I fear what happened if the Legion is defeated…” Horaxx paid a brief glance, yet said inwardly.

Even now…the Alliance still thoughtlessly think…

Then Revil shot back to the lead Rider. “You have no right to these artifacts, fiend! They must be reclaimed in the name of…” He was unable to continue his sentence, as Ariden used his magic to choke the air from his lungs.

“Your light does not reach here, priest!” The Rider scoffed, before turned his attention to his fellow. “Salyx! Equrs! Equip yourself with the artifacts!” 

The Rider named Equrs quickly equipped himself with Scythe of Elune. Carina could only whispered a weak ‘no’. In other hand, Salyx took Ulthalesh the Deadwind Harvester, much to Saciel’s protest.

“Hey, that scythe is mine!” Ariden himself held Apocalypse the cursed runeblade and taunted. “If you want the blade, death knight, come and claim it!” With that, the Riders rode deeper into the northern part of the catacombs. Horaxx turned to the struggling warlock and druidess, shouting.

“Stop fighting! We had to get those artifacts before it lost…” Saciel relented and allowed the druidess to rise. Then the undead draenei stared her.

“What you did is…foolish, but I can understood that!” He pointed to the direction ot the Riders. “Only by taking the artifact back, you can redeem your mistakes to us.”

The Worgen didn’t said anything but she agreed with what Horaxx said. She glanced to the warlock who merely gave a mock. 

Revil Kost said. “Quickly, after him! I will only slow you down…”

-##-  
Together again, Horaxx, Saciel and Carina made their way by trampling the Cursed Guardians and Dark Riders they’ve encounter. Their pursuit ended in the circular chamber. Ariden and his fellows had awaited them.

Salyx shouted. “We will take what is ours!”

Equrs followed. “The artifact calls to us!”

Ariden shook his head. “You are the persistent one…more than I could give credit to three of you. Shall we dance?”

Horaxx turned to his companions and said. “You can do whatever you want, but left Ariden alone for me!”

“You don’t have to worry, Sir Horaxx!” Carina replied. “What I want is the Scythe of Elune and avenge Valorn. Please kill that bastard for me!”

“Whatever you say…” Saciel said. “I want Ulthalesh and I won’t be denied this time!” Upon hearing that, Salyx mocked the warlock.

“If you so thirst for the power of the Deadwind Harvester, then I will show it to you myself.”

Fuming, the undead shouted. “Ohh…you’re so dead now!” 

Horaxx lifted his heavy mace, saying. “Then we have agreed! Ariden, I am your opponent!” 

The Dark Rider lifted Apocalypse. “Feel the wrath of the world-ender!” When he slammed the runeblade to the ground, the ground trembled and spew the ghouls to attack the death knight. 

Ariden shouted. “You are not the only one who can control the undead, death knight.”

Horaxx quickly cast Anti-Magic Shell and cut through those undeads with his mace. He followed with Death Coil toward Ariden. The Rider grunted when the magic hit and managed to rolled away from his opponent’s bash. The draenei wouldn’t let him go easily. Waving his hand, Horaxx summoned his own ghouls added with the gargoyle. Now they ganged up their target.

The death knight replied sarcastically. “You’re right, but the question was who had more control over them.”

The comment sent Ariden seething.

-##-

In other hand, Carina was facing off with Equrs who had Scythe of Elune. It was evident that the Rider didn’t have something necessary to control the Artifact. She merely using   
Lunar Strike mixed with Sunfire and Starfall to corner her opponent. Unable to break through, Equr finally succumbed to the Scythe and transformed into a feral worgen.

Finally! Carina whispered in relief. She won’t give him a square…and she would fight as a worgen. Those beast clashed in a savage duel.

-##-

Another fight happened between Salyx and Sister Saciel, yet they were in stalemate. Despite with the artifact, the Rider was unable to force the warlock into the defeat. 

He shouted hoarsely. “Ulthalesh feasts tonight!” 

The Forsaken avoided the clumsy attack and use Empowered Life Tap to drain her opponent.

“Keep going…we’ll almost there!” She cheered. Nobody could defeat her, an Affliction specialist and she would savor her prey. Few attacks later, the black scythe shook violently. It seemed grow impatient with its incompetent holder. With Salyx’s attention distracted, Saciel saw an opportunity. She conjured her minion to swarm Salyx. The Rider forced to defend himself. The undead warlock cast her trump card.

“Drain Soul!” A powerful beam hit Salyx and threw the scythe from his grip. With horror, he screamed.

“No! I will not be taken! Nooooo!!” Ulthalesh didn’t care; it grabbed Salyx up to the air above it and then draining his soul. To make insult to injury, Saciel didn’t turn off her Drain Soul. 

Hence, the Rider’s soul was torn apart between the scythe and the warlock. They left nothing, not even husk.

-##-

At the same time, Carina’s fight ended with her victory. Equrs’ defeated form lay before her. She claimed the Scythe as her own and beamed.

I did it, Shan’do! Her first act was to restore Equrs into normal Rider again. She also saw Saciel already claimed Ulthalesh. Now only Ariden and Horaxx left.

-##-

Their fight had become desperate, especially for the Dark Rider. He couldn’t understand why he could not overcome the death knight. He yelled.

“Ss…souls of the dead, aid your master!”

Horaxx replied. “The end is near, Ariden! You cannot run from it!” With that, he poured his hate and wrath into a single attack. The mace struck Ariden’s chest very hard and threw him hit the wall very hard. Apocalypse slipped from his hand and landed in the middle of the room. 

“No!” He croaked. “The power is mine…” As the death knight walked to finish him, a spectral figure materialzed between them, hovering above Apocalypse.

“The power was not yours, Ariden.” Laith Sha’ol spoke. “You did not wield Apocalypse. Its dark energies wielded you as its weapon.”

The lead Rider startled. “That voice…father?!” Horaxx stood silently, watching the event transpired.

Laith continued. “Rest now, my son. The curse is lifted.” For a moment, a peaceful expression passed upon Ariden and then he passed away.

His father declared. “You are free.” Before fading away, Laith gave a nod to Horaxx who simply ignored it. Then he gripped Apocalypse and lifted it above his head.

“Well done, it seems we’ve got what we wanted!” Saciel commented.

“I still don’t trust both of you.” Carina exclaimed. “But I will pass it now, since the Burning Legion was the immediate threat now.”

Snorted, the death knight asked. “If so, what will you do to us?”

Before the worgen answered, Revil appeared and said. “It is done. The Dark Riders are defeated. Now I can reclaim these stolen artifacts and returned them to their rightful owners.”

He continued. “Three of you have proven to be unexpected allies. Those weapons are yours. Let’s hope it can turn the tide in this war.”

Saciel complained. “That’s it, no thanks for us?”

Horaxx said. “That’s enough. We have no business here…I would return to Acherus now.”

“I will return to the Coven for…some unfinished business.” The warlock replied. “How about you, druidess?”

“For now, I would return to Val’sharah to continue my tutelage.” Carina answered. “I would watch over you, warlock. For Sir Horaxx, thank you.” The draenei death knight snorted before summoning a portal. Saciel also did the same. As both disappeared, Carina turned to Revil Kost and bowed respectfully.

-##-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this story finished.  
> Later, I will added aftermath of these characters.  
> After this, I will write another WOW fanfiction that involves an Arakkoa Shadow Priest, Horde Warrior and Alliance Paladin.  
> Any reviews, critics and flames are welcome.


	5. Heist at Karazhan: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horaxx the Inflictor and Sister Saciel had won the struggle to achieve the leadership, while Carina Wolfscythe was acknowledged as an Archdruid . Soon they would face the fiercer fight in their lives and the artifact in their hands could help their quest to help Azeroth. At the same time, another character would make his appearence in World of Warcraft.

Northrend, at Icecrown Citadel

            Horaxx braved the blizzard around the place. The Lich King’s whisper echoed inside his undead brain.

            _I can sense the power of the world-ender within you, Horaxx! Join me at the Frozen Throne. I would meet my new champion face to-face!_

            The unholy draenei stared the black-armored figure sitting on the icy throne. He climbed to the stairs leading to the Frozen Throne. The Lich King spoke with a voice that could chilled body and mind alike.

            _You have done well! Ascend to my throne and receive my charge!_

_Where the weak showed mercy, you did not hesitate to strike._

_Where the unworthy were vanquished, you have conquered._

            As they could see eye to eye, the jailor of the Scourge continued.

            _I now mark you with my sigil, let all recognized you as the enforcer of my will!_

            Then the draenei felt something heavy, but invigorating at the same time. The sensation was similar when he was touched by the Light. Alas, that was the past he wish to forgot. His hands tightened on Apocalypse’s pommel.

            _Go,_ The Lich King commanded. _Ensure that not a single demon escape my wrath! Crush all who stand in your way! From now on, you’ll be known as Horaxx the Inflictor!_ Simultaneously, the waygate was opened beside his right side. Horaxx knew that he had wot return to Acherus…to claim his leadership.

            _It won’t be easy…but I will be persistent_

-##-

Once back to Acherus, the plague death knight saw the crowd of his fellow knights. He spotted the tauren death knight who had antagonized him two full moons ago and…a human death knight. Before he managed to see, Darion Mograine greeted him.

“The Champion of The Lich King returns, and with a mighty weapon to bear against our demon foes!”

The tauren protested. “Wait, Highlord! I had the Maw of the Damned…and the human had…”

“Blades of the Fallen Prince…” Rugold Kilgrave replied. “I made them from the shards of the Frostmourne! I believe I should had a claim to be the Champion!”

Before the Highlord managed to do something, Horaxx blitzed, cutting both knights with Apocalypse. The tauren gurgled in his own blood, before fell silent.  The artifact weapons fell with a loud clank, echoing into the necropolis. All the death knights were stunned; they used to the bloodshed, but they never spill theirs. While Rugold was mortally wounded, Horaxx stepped on the human’s chest and spoke.

“Do you have problem with me, Killgrave? Or you prefer to join the tauren? Your choice…”

Rugold stared his competitor and realized that he was severely outmatched. He could use his Blade of the Fallen Prince and fight for his claim, but something unsettling in this draenei. Coughing specks of blood, the human death knight croaked.

“I submitted to you, Deathlord… Whoever leads the Ebon Hand, I would serve gladly!”

Hearing the proclamation, the unholy draenei grinned. “Wise choice.” He lifted up his hooves from Rugold and turned to other knights.

“Patch him up immediately!” As the others tended the wounded Rugold, Darion gestured to the dead Tauren. Shaking his head, Horaxx revived the tauren again. This time, the tauren didn’t say anything. Yet he clenched his artifact weapon tightly.

Satisfied, Darion said: “It is time for you to be given a position that befits your accomplishment, Horaxx!” With hoarse voice, he shouted.

“Knights of the Ebon Blade! Assemble as we honor one of our own!” Immediately, the death knights of all kinds gathered around as the Highlord continued.

“Before us, this day stands our comrade in arms, Horaxx the Inflictor. You have heard the legends of countless battle fought and of trials overcome at the great cost. His deeds are exemplary of the Ebon Blade, indeed. He has shown to be one of the best of us…”

Darion trailed momentarily. “…and is worthy of our highest honor.” Then he faced Horaxx who had kneeled before.

“By the will of the Lich King and my authority as the Highlord, Horaxx the Inflictor, wielder of Apocalypse, will now and forevermore be known as the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade! You will all bow to him as you once did to me and carry out his will against the Legion!” Simultaneously, entire Acherus bowed to the undead draenei. Horaxx merely nodded to the gesture, before dismissing all but Darion.

“Now, Darion!” He spoke calmly. “What are your idea to increase our effort against the Legion?”

Darion replied with slight displeasure. “If I may suggest, Deathlord, we should bring the Four Horsemen again! Their aid would help us greatly. Thassarian would help you!”

“So be it!” Horaxx said, before glancing to his weapon.

_I need to make Apocalypse stronger…no matter what!_

-##-

The Dreamgrove, Val’sharah,

            Carina walked calmly among the forest. This place made her happy, distracting her from the horror outside. The scythe, which she wielded now, was lighter and hummed. Celestine, her master had called her to the Dreamgrove, because _shan’do_ Malfurion Stormrage had an important announcement.

            If that about who would lead the Cenarion Circle, she couldn’t care less. What important to her was…balance and how to help her fellow Gilneans. She could see Keeper Remulos, Rensar Greathoof, Hamuul Runetotem, Broll Bearmantle and her master. Inside, the female worgen felt intimidated, she also saw her fellow druids brought their artifact weapons. Then the tall Archdruid Malfurion stood towering among them all.

            Suddenly, a loud but calm voice called her name. “Carina Wolfscythe, come forward!” She stunned to hear that, especially the call came from the Archdruid himself. Before she came, Rensar had told her about Archdruid Stormrage. Timidly, she walked toward the grove where all the druids gather.

            Then a familiar voice said. “Silly girl, make haste…” It was her master who took her hand and presented her to the Archdruid. The ancient druid smiled and beckoned Carina to come closer.

            “I just heard about your deeds from Remulos. Well done!” Malfurion continued. “It is time that you are recognized for your deeds to the Cenarion Circle.”

            The female druid choked, but managed to speak. “Thank you… _shan’do_ Malfurion. But there were others who are more deserved than me.”

            Hearing that, the Archdruid chuckled. “You’re too humble, Wolfscythe. I believe your master were proud of you. Your effort have not gone unnoticed. Time and time again,you have proven yourself to be one of our finest.”

            “Strength, ferocity and nobility you have shown are without peer. It is time you were honored accordingly.” Afterward, he turned to his peers and said.

            “It is my honor to present Carina Wolfscythe as an Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle! May all the creatures of the wild celebrate your ascension!” To her shock, her master along with the other artifact bearers bowed, giving her respect. Carina felt something bottled up inside. She didn’t asked this responsibility, but she won’t shirk from it.

            Now her duty was not only to the Gilneans, but also for nature of Azeroth!

            She already had the next mission for her …and the scythe

            _I will find the Sunbloom to help me…_

-##-

Back to Dreadscar Rift

            Saciel gritted her teeth in anger, as she faced his fellow warlocks. Yes, one of them managed to slay Jagganoth, the brute who had been the Overlord of Dreadscar Rift. But conflict had just begun when they had to decide who would lead the Council of the Black Harvest.

            The one before her was holding Jewelled Scepter of Sargeras and already at the offensive by summoning the void portals around them. The other had the Skull of the Man’ari and Spine of Thal’kiel. The female warlock was sure she could handle the owner with Ulthalesh, yet she can’t do the same thing with the Scepter of Sargeras’ owner. Outside, Ritssyn Flamecowl looks worried. Flaming mane around him failed to cover his anxiety. Beside him, Calydus was in panicked expression. Surrounding them, the armies of Dreadscar watched them intently. They would only supported the victor, not the otherwise.

            Saciel realized she could insist and lost at the end…in other hand, she could do this and survive.

            “Well…” the owner of the scepter asked. “What is your answer?”

            Saciel lowered Ulthalesh, despite the dreadlord’ spirit protested her ‘weakness’. She said.

            “I submitted to your leadership…to lead the council was a simple matter, but _we_ need to win a war here! I won’t be much to use if dead.…”

            A human warlock, the one who held the Scepter, inquired. “Then why should I let you live? You’d already Ulthalesh…”

            The undead replied. “Yes, but think carefully…First…” she almost spat the word. “With few council members, you would face some difficulties…spare me and this one. We will help you to fight the Legion. We’ll loyal for you!” The human warlock pondered awhile, as he glanced to the army of Dreadscar. He didn’t lowered his artifact, but the portal around Saciel and the other warlock was decreasing. He said with threatening note.

            “Fine! Serve me and you’ll live to see another day! Betray me, and you will know the worst way to die!” Saciel sighed in relief, before retrieving her scythe. The owner of the Skull wiped its brow. Ritssyn said.

            “Good grief, I thought you three would kill each other! Then, we had the clear decision who will lead the Council.”

            “I will!” the owner of scepter declared. “Saciel and Arwon would be my subordinate.” Without realizing that the undead warlock grinned behind him.

            _I must strengthen Ulthalesh by defeating its first wielder, Satiel_ … _and then, we’ll see what would happen to you…_

-##-

Meanwhile at Dalaran

            The violet, floating city were crowded with various people, especially when they were on the Broken Shore. Various classes flocked to buy supplies or went into quests. The tension was run high on the Dalaran. A hooded, hunched figure seemed obivious to the business of others. It continued the walk until someone…or something blocked its way.

            A hooded priestess bowed, then asking. “Master, if I could get your attention for a moment.”

            A croaked voice came out. “ _Skwak_ , speak up child…If that’s a quest, I’m interested”

            The priestess continued. “Excellent, you can take the portal to Dalaran Crater and just fly north.She will be expecting you soon.” After said that, she disappeared before it’s eyes.

            The hooded figure mused. _This will be interesting…awk…_ Pacing its steps, the figure went to Dalaran Crater at the potrait room.

-##-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the adventure of Horaxx, Saciel and Carina. They would be seen again in another adventure.  
> Meanwhile, wait first 'Showdown at Tirisfal Glades'.


End file.
